Jackson Wallop
Jackson Wallop was a competitor robot that fought exclusively in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round of its heat by immobilising Killerkat, before losing to Big Nipper. Team Battlebot had also previously competed in Series 4 with Attila the Drum. Design Jackson Wallop was a two-wheeled, box-shaped robot that featured a paint scheme paying homage to the works of Pollock, and a very large spinning disc featuring two flails. The disc was 1.2m in diameter, the maximum size allowed in the rules, and the flails proved robust and powerful, managing to knock the hefty Killerkat onto its side and not being bent or fractured at all during its battles. However, Jackson Wallop had many weaknesses, such as the wheels being exposed, the robot being vulnerable if the weapon stopped spinning, and lacking a self-righting mechanism. The robot somewhat resembled Series 2 competitor Caliban through both its shape and weapon. Etymology The robot's name was a play on the surrealist artist Jackson Pollock, combining it with the word "wallop", referring to the impact of the robot's spinner. Jackson Wallop's body was splatter-painted to match the artist's signature style. The Team Jackson Wallop was entered into Series 7 by the Hampshire-based Team Battlebot, a team with previous experience on Robot Wars after entering Series 4 with Attila the Drum. Team Battlebot was captained by Bernie Ryder, who built and painted Jackson Wallop, and also drove the robot in combat. He was also joined by Helen Thorpe, and a third team member Graeme McNulty was also credited on the robot's statistics board, although he was not seen in the televised episode. Robot History Series 7 Jackson Wallop competed in Heat B. Its first battle saw it competing against Killerkat and Gyrobot, with the three robots fighting alone after the third seed Terrorhurtz was disqualified for arriving at the studio unfinishedPrivate correspondence with the Terrorhurtz Facebook page. Immediately, all three robots got their weapons up to speed and Jackson Wallop hit Killerkat stopping its blade. Jackson Wallop spun away and got its weapon back up to speed before smashing into Killerkat again. It then hit it again and bounced off Killerkat hitting Gyrobot. Killerkat was moving very sluggishly and Gyrobot and Jackson Wallop went about causing a small amount of damage to Killerkat around its wheels. Jackson Wallop then rushed into Killerkat and its deadly blade toppled Killerkat. With Killerkat immobilised, Jackson Wallop went through to the second round along with Gyrobot. Here it met Big Nipper, and was put at an immediate disadvantage as Big Nipper was too low for its blade to do any damage. Jackson Wallop rammed Big Nipper, but was pushed backwards and hit the arena wall, deflecting off it. Jackson Wallop then went and hit the pit release taking the front of the tyre off with its blade. Big Nipper then shoved and pinned Jackson Wallop onto an angle grinder. Big Nipper then clamped onto Jackson Wallop, but couldn't push it. However one of Big Nipper's claws had become stuck on Jackson Wallop's tyres and as it reversed one of those tyres came off. Jackson Wallop was immobilised and the House Robots came in and damaged it some more. Jackson Wallop was then shoved down the pit by Dead Metal. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series History JacksonWallop.jpg|Front view of Jackson Wallop Jackson Wallop.jpg|Top view of Jackson Wallop Cjaksonwallop.jpg|Jackson Wallop in the pits JacksonShunt.jpg||Jackson Wallop cuts a gash in Shunt's scoop Trivia *Jackson Wallop put a gash in Shunt's scoop that was never repaired. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots to damage Shunt